Apaga la luz
by Ola-chan
Summary: El hospital psiquiátrico y cárcel de máxima seguridad, ZERBERUS, es controlado por el doctor Jaeger y su hijo Eren. Un miembro del clan Smith llamado Levi se hace pasar por un asesino en serie para encontrarse con su hermano. Pronto se dará cuenta de que el verdadero psicópata de esa institución es ese ojiverde obsesionado con poseerlo. RIREN/EREN YANDERE/hard/BIZARRO/final bueno
1. Liebling

**Hola a todos.**

 **Este es el primer fic bizarro y un yandere. Se parece mucho a "cuatro días para amar" (otro fic mío) pero esta vez no me contuve como en esas épocas cuando todavía me costaba el escribir este tipo de cosas.**

 **Es un two-shot**

 **Con solo dos capítulos.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama**

 **GENERO: Riren/AU/ Romance/problemas mentales/bizarro/hard/contenido fuerte**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Eren yandere. Levi descubriendo el lado oscuro de la humanidad. Algunas escenas grotescas, violencia física. FINAL FELIZ. Ninguno de los dos muere.**

 **-se siente orgullosa-**

 **Como ya dije antes, el ANGST no me gusta, así que para esta historia me esforcé mucho.**

 **Dedicado a Ranmaru Eli**

* * *

 **POV EREN**

Atravesando la ciudad de Shiganshina, más allá de los pequeños bosques alejados del tráfico, de las personas, de la contaminación y suciedad, está el hospital-cárcel psiquiátrico Zerberus.

El hospital es más parecido a un hotel, tiene cinco pisos y es tan largo como una escuela con aulas diez veces mayores. Los techos de teja y las ventanas corredizas le dan un aspecto más apacible con el ambiente. El enorme jardín lleno de arbustos con flores y caminitos de piedra en un mar de pasto podado parecen salidos de uno de esos abstractos.

Los fines de semana veo como las empleadas cuelgan sábanas blancas como la nieve en la azotea y la brisa se encarga de secarlas antes del mediodía.

A diferencia de otros lugares parecidos este es un lugar de reposo de primer nivel, cuenta con más de quinientos empleados tanto nuevos como antiguos. Entre ellos están fisioterapeutas, doctores, enfermeros, trabajadores sociales, psicólogos, psiquiatras, jardineros, cocineros, encargados de limpieza, guardias de seguridad, y yo.

Mi padre es el afamado doctor en neurología cerebral y psiquiatría, Grisha Jaeger. Dueño de todo el hospital que le encomendaron a mi abuelo construir a principios de la década para poder experimentar con los indefensos pacientes, pero él tenía otros planes.

El gobierno nos manda ciertos casos de asesinos seriales que sufren problemas psicológicos, asesinos que están locos o simples trastornados que fueron abandonados a su suerte.

Aquí no encontraran cientos de enfermos pudriéndose en vida como en otros manicomios, papá tiene prohibido todo tipo de maltrato y las salas de experimentación o "tortura" fueron cerradas hace mucho convirtiéndose en cuartos de planchado.

Las innumerables lobotomías y terapias de electrochoque fueron clausuradas, los métodos brutales que toda institución sanitaria tiene como ley principal han sido exterminados en estos pisos.

Y eso es porque papá tiene un secreto.

Colecciona enfermedades mentales.

Daños cerebrales.

Psicópatas peligrosos.

Asesinos faltos de cordura y razón, aquellos que crean verdaderas obras de arte con sus víctimas

Asesinos a quienes el mínimo grado de decencia los ha abandonado.

A papá le gusta jugar con sus mentes y tratar de curarlos de manera sana e insignificante.

Incluso se casó con una mujer que escuchaba voces, la conoció en su juventud cuando terminaba de cursar sus estudios de medicina y fue a parar a un hospital abandonado por Dios.

Luego de la boda, la mujer se curó casi por completo. Las terapias de papá y una vida nueva le sirvieron mucho, pero murió dos años después de dar a luz a su único hijo.

Papá siempre me dice que ella era su mayor joya, la punta de la pirámide de colecciones humanas. Pero la perdió para siempre cuando yo nací.

Si, nací en Zerberus, me crie en la casa que papá construyó a unos metros del hospital psiquiátrico, jugué en los mismos jardines donde los enfermos con piyamas blancas entablaban conversaciones con la nada o se desplomaban en el suelo a causa de un ataque epiléptico.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

De vez en cuando veía a los camiones negros con el sello de la policía militar trayendo a un condenado para su pronta reclusión en alguna celda desconocida del sótano de Zerberus.

—Nunca entres al sótano Eren —me advirtió papá— solo yo puedo hacerlo, te daré la llave cuando sea la hora.

Hablaba de un pequeño colgante que siempre llevaba en el cuello. Aunque sus palabras me importaron poco en esos tiempos cuando lo único que valía la pena era salir con los pocos amigos que me quedaban.

El sótano del hospital está asignado para los más peligrosos, aquellos que mataron gente de las maneras más aberrantes posibles, los que tiene la mente torcida y retorcida como unas sábanas exprimiéndose en manos de un hombre fuerte.

Mientras los enfermos pueden salir a pasear o dormir a sus anchas en las habitaciones privadas de cada uno, los condenados tienen una celda especial de la cual nunca salen.

Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt, los amigos que conocí cuando era un niño, ahora son los guardias del sótano.

Pero solo yo tengo la llave. Papá me la entrego hace un par de años cuando me gradué de la escuela de medicina forense.

El cree que soy un buen enfermero, un buen psiquiatra y un buen futuro líder de la institución.

Yo creo que soy bueno en la cocina.

Papá dijo que mi deber como un Jaeger era seguir sus pasos y me dejo el sótano para mis investigaciones con la rotunda advertencia de no liberar a ninguno de los reclusos o relacionarme con ellos.

Al parecer tiene miedo del daño que podría causarme. Vivir entre condenados que padecen de sus facultades mentales, aquellos que cuentan historias terribles que le causarían pesadillas a los niños.

Para mí, ese es el pan de cada día.

En la universidad a la que asisto (curso psiquiatría) nos piden tesis y ensayos sobre algunos criminales famosos que sufrieron o sufren daños mentales.

Mientras mis compañeros averiguan todo trasnochándose en las bibliotecas del pueblo o en el ciber café, yo los entrevisto en persona o busco los expedientes de los que murieron.

—Eren Jaeger —la doctora y docente Nanaba Reis me llama— pasa al frente, es hora de tu defensa.

Esta vez nos tocó un tema muy delicado.

Se trata del conocido caso Smith, el afamado asesino en serie Erwin Smith quien fue arrestado y condenado a una condena máxima en nuestro hospital. Lo encontraron huyendo del país con una maleta llena de cuero cabelludo de mujer. Al parecer tiene un fetiche con las pelucas.

Era una tarde calurosa, la camioneta negra con el logo del unicornio verde se plantó frente al jardín y ese hombre rubio fue trasladado a una habitación del segundo piso.

Para papá siempre sería un simple asesino. Alguien no digno del sótano de colecciones humanas.

Para Nil Dark, el comandante de la policía militar y desde ese día nuevo guardia personal de Erwin junto con dos soldados, fue todo un escándalo.

—Erwin Smith, treinta y cinco años —borre de mi cabeza los recuerdos de su ingreso a Zerberus y comencé mi exposición— lesión encéfalo craneal daño el hipotálamo superior...

—No, Jaeger. No quiero saber el historial médico que diagnostico tu padre —dijo Nanaba corriendo la punta del bolígrafo con los labios— quiero tu opinión.

Varios compañeros se burlan.

Si Armin estuviera conmigo sabría qué hacer, sabría cómo callarlos.

—El sujeto en cuestión presenta una leve insuficiencia mental, desde mi punto de vista es solo una crisis que lo ataca en pequeñas ocasiones —dije en voz alta eludiendo las frías miradas de todos— los asesinatos que cometió más allá de buscar la perfección eran una simple forma de perder el tiempo

—Síndrome de Frégoli —interrumpió Connie— según mis investigaciones, Smith mató a esas personas por temor a ser asesinado.

—Denegado —Sasha se interpuso— Smith tenia baja autoestima, lo que con leva a convulsiones nocturnas y desdobles de personalidad.

—Si eso fuera cierto, desde el punto de vista médico Smith seria bizco y la mitad de su cuerpo estaría paralizada a causa de las convulsiones —le digo, el solo hecho de pensar en eso me asquea— es incorrecto. El señor Smith es más bien guapo —Nanaba se ríe desde su escritorio— tiene un gran carisma y creo que lo único que le hace falta es algo que le baje la autoestima. Es demasiado egocéntrico.

—Hizo su trabajo Jaeger —me felicita Nanaba— tienes ochenta

—¿que? ¿¡solo ochenta!? —reclamo alarmándome dramáticamente— ¿soporte sus constantes juegos de palabras para que me den solo ochenta?.

—Tuviste ventaja Eren —la rubia se levanta guardando el desastre de trabajos y su lapicera en el bolso— lo viste en persona y eso te da mucha ventaja. Concluyó la clase. Pueden irse.

Mikasa, una prima cercana, trata de animarme invitándome a comer a un restaurante francés.

Con el estómago lleno haciendo la digestión y la música clásica volví a sumergirme en los recuerdos, como una foca se zambulle en su mar, recordé las decoraciones de navidad cuando papá sacaba del depósito el árbol gigante de navidad y los empleados y yo lo armábamos por casi dos días.

En cambio ahora es muy diferente, Nil siempre censura mis acciones. Aunque al final siempre desiste al ver como los enfermos que le hacen la vida imposible se muestran completamente sumisos al verme llegar.

Como bien dicen. Los demonios pequeños pueden reconocer a su rey.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

...

...

Papá me contrato como enfermero en noviembre, junto con Mikasa. Con el dinero ganado podríamos viajar a Alemania en las vacaciones.

Siempre teníamos un taser 5x26 de 1.200 volteos, tranquilizantes, calmantes, analgésicos, dulces e inyectables. En resumen, nuestras batas médicas siempre tenían los bolsillos repletos por si nos hacían falta.

A ella siempre le hacían falta.

En especial con la chica que solía pararse frente a mi oficina para hablar con mi puerta, la mande a internar lejos casi en el otro extremo pero seguía volviendo una y otra vez. Entonces sacamos la puerta para dejarla en su celda, desde entonces nunca sale de ahí.

La nombre Isabel porque es como una mascota tierna, papá la trajo de Londres en uno de sus viajes y me la regaló en mi cumpleaños número doce.

—Es hora de cenar —Annie aparece repentinamente a mis espaldas cuando conversaba con la pelirroja— estamos esperando.

—Buenas noches Isabel —le doy un beso en la frente y la arropo con los cobertores limpios, ella se queda mirándome como si me faltara decir algo mas— buenas noches puerta —concluyó ganándome una sonrisa de parte de Issie.

—La consientes mucho —avisa Annie cuando estamos caminando por los pasillos y todos los pacientes problemáticos ingresan a sus habitaciones al verme

—Es como mi hermana menor —le contestó

—¿Por eso no te acuestas con ella?

Sus palabras me dejan frio.

—Las relaciones entre paciente-empleado están prohibidas Annie —gruño— no voy a tolerarlo.

El comedor de enfermos y el nuestro, esta apartado. Cuando llegamos Hitch, la ayudante de Nil, me pide que silencie a algunos pacientes que todavía rondan por ahí y no quieren comer.

Apenas pongo un pie dentro del comedor 2, guardan silencio respetuosamente.

—Es de mala educación hablar mientras comen —les digo y ellos se quedan mudos.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —me pregunta Mikasa al verme entrar triunfante a nuestro comedor

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso. Hacer que te respeten

—La gente respeta a sus gobernantes, los ángeles respetan a dios, los demonios respetan al diablo —recibí mi porción de cena de manos de Mikasa— ya saben —les dije— ese tipo de cosas.

Ella iba a decirme algo más pero la televisión pegada a la pared mostró una noticia de último momento donde salía mi padre.

" _Luego del juicio estaré muy orgulloso de poder preservar su vida en mi institución"_

Se lo veía cansado y algo molesto por la cantidad de reporteros que no lo dejaban pasar.

" _¿Por qué quiere a ese sujeto?" "¿Qué hará con él?" "¿cree que merece la condena a muerte?"_

Sigo comiendo sin darle importancia. A diferencia de los demás que están expectantes a sus palabras a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Debo comer para guardar energías, cuando papá se decide integrar a alguien a su colección privada eso escatima un esfuerzo doble de mi parte.

" _Lo integrare sanamente a Zerberus, sé que es el lugar más seguro para alguien tan peligroso como él"_

Son las siete de la noche y el patio iluminado por faroles ayuda a los enfermeros a conducir a los últimos pacientes a sus habitaciones.

Hace frio y un ligero estremecimiento recorre mi piel.

" _¿Cómo piensa integrarlo si la corte decidió enviarlo directamente a sus instalaciones?"_

La sopa caliente ha desaparecido de mi plato y atravieso la carne asada para llevarla a mi boca y darle una mordida en completo silencio. Mis perfectos dientes se han hincado en ese trozo jugoso y siento la mirada de Mikasa acosándome sin pudor alguno.

" _¿q-que?"_

—Señor Mike —llama Bertholdt dejando a un lado su vaso de jugo— unas luces se acercan por el camino.

Mike Zacarius es el jefe de enfermeros. No habla, no conversa, solo se para junto a ti para olfatearte. Pero esta completamente sano, no sufre ningún deterioro mental ni nada.

" _¿No lo sabía?"_ la reportera sigue acosando a papá con sus preguntas _"en este momento el asesino en serie Ackerman debe de estar llegando a sus instalaciones, en Zerberus"_

—Ackerman —digo— Mikasa, ¿lo escuchaste? Tiene tu apellido.

—Ahora no Eren —reclama Annie y levantó la vista de mi plato para responderle.

Todos están pegados a la gran ventana que da al patio viendo como la luz de varios coches se aproxima hacia nosotros.

Es el camión negro de la policía militar, Nil corre a recibirlo con alegría, seguramente está pensando que ha venido para llevárselo de nuevo a la central.

Lo vemos mover sus piernas alocadamente como si se tratara de un náufrago encerrado en una isla por dos meses y ese camión fuera una embarcación salvadora.

Todos estamos expectantes.

Nadie respira.

Nadie se mueve siquiera. Excepto por Nil que hace señales al coche para que se estacione con cuidado.

Los pacientes dejan de comer y algunos que cenaron en sus celdas sacan la cabeza por las ventanas para ver que rayos es ese deslumbramiento de autos y policías. Incluso la cabellera rubia de Erwin flota unos instantes a través de la ventana enrejada de su piso.

Mi instinto me guía para pensar que esta no es una visita común, si fuera así no hubieran venido con una treintena de soldados armados y varios coches de policía.

El camión negro se detuvo entre la fuente de los pájaros y Nil, quince guardias se apostaron a los costados cuando otro abrió la puerta y una especie de caja transportadora fue bajada por dos policías nerviosos.

Quienquiera que fuera el nuevo miembro de nuestra pacifica casa estaba alborotando mi paciencia.

—¿Dónde está el director? —me pregunta un oficial alto y gordo apenas me ve salir al patio

—Mi padre está de viaje, yo me ocupare de sus asuntos

—Eres un crio niño —se burla— vamos, tráeme a alguien mayor.

—Tengo veintiún años y no tengo tiempo señor —le respondo mordazmente— ¿Qué es eso que traen? ¿pizza?

Reiner sonríe haciendo su aparición a mi derecha y Mikasa a mi izquierda.

—Bien, bien. Como sea —el tipo aparece apurado— le traigo al ejemplar 000, la corte de la ciudad y los más altos mandos me indicaron enviarlo aquí hasta el día de su sentencia definitiva cuando podamos rastrear a todas las victimas posibles.

—Está en una caja —le digo— deben sacarlo, tenemos reglas señor.

—Es peligroso.

—¿Usted aguantaría estar en una caja? —mi lógica no tiene sentido para él— una caja —le repito otra vez haciendo un gesto cuadrado con las manos.

—Ábranla —ordena el oficial haciéndose a un lado para hablar con Nil que se ve desesperado por contarle todo lo que vio en su estancia.

Trasladan la caja hasta ponerla delante de nosotros, es grande y no me gusta su apariencia. Ordeno a Mike que retire a los pacientes y los lleve a dormir, Berth se encargara de buscarle una habitación a todos esos soldados hasta que papá llegue de su viaje y necesito de Mikasa para que me ayude a trasladar a 000 al sótano.

La caja se abre ruidosamente dejando caer su parte superior a un lado del pasto.

Es un hombre de pelo negro y piel porcelanada, cinco centímetros más bajo que yo, tiene unos ojos afilados de color gris azulado que destellan peligrosamente al verme. Su aspecto varonil y asesino hace que una ligera chispa se encienda dentro de mi cuerpo.

Como un choque eléctrico.

Entonces me doy cuenta de la camisa de fuerza que lleva puesta, diez veces más asegurada que la de Armin.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, él levanta una ceja a modo de sorpresa y varios guardias hacen lo mismo cuando me ven. Mikasa se golpea la frente y Reiner decide alejarse dos pasos.

—¡Qué carajo estás haciendo! —grita un enfermero que nunca había visto

—Tratando de quitarle ese bozal —le indico señalando la especie de cosa que cubre su barbilla hasta más arriba de la nariz

— No niño, Levi tiene sus propios doctores —me fijo en la mujer de cabello corto y los dos sujetos altos que visten de blanco— suéltalo —el enfermero me da un manotazo en las manos y se muerde la lengua accidentalmente.

Eso no me quita la emoción del momento, les indico con la mirada a nuestros guardias que lo alejen de mí y hago otra señal para que el oficial dueño de todo ese circo entre a las celdas junto con la preciada carga. Caminamos por pasillos admirablemente desolados hasta llegar a "esa" puerta.

—Este es el trató —le informo al oficial— esta es la sección más segura que tenemos, esta es la sección que solo UNA persona administra y esa persona soy yo —me quitó la llavecita del cuello para mostrársela— los supuestos doctores de Levi —incluso su nombre es sexy, no lo puedo creer— pueden quedarse trabajando con otros pacientes, yo me hare cargo de este. Si se niegan entonces serán despedidos y de todas formas, me hare cargo del paciente.

El oficial alto y gordo comienza a sudar copiosamente sin saber qué hacer.

Muevo la cabeza negativamente insertando la llave en la cerradura vieja, desde ahí yo mismo me encargo del transporte de Levi porque está en una especie de carrito como los que llevan en los aeropuertos para transportar maletas.

Para sorpresa suya no ingresamos directamente al sótano, esa puerta era solo un camuflaje, la verdadera esta aquí y tengo que ser cuidadoso antes de dejarlo en una esquina y agacharme delante del aparato cuadrado que escanea mi ojo derecho.

Si alguien quiere escapar primero tendrá que arrancármelo de cuajo y créanme que no estoy dispuesto a perderlo.

 **Bienvenido señor Jaeger**

Avisa la voz mecánica de la computadora y la puerta se desliza hacia abajo.

Creo que es mi turno.

—Bienvenido Liebling —me doy la vuelta abrazando el cuerpo de ese sujeto llamado 000 o "Levi" como le dijo el estúpido que golpeo mis manos— aquí abajo hay once celdas —mis labios están chocando contra la superficie lisa del bozal café— la tuya es la del fondo, cuida muy bien de tu habitación, es especial

Cuando siento mis pantalones ajustados en la entrepierna me doy cuenta que acabo de incumplir más de veinte reglas de Zerberus. Aun así continuo explorando la camisa de fuerza y todo lo que se esconde dentro de ella.

Levi no se inquieta, solo me mira con sus ojos grises preguntándome un _"porque debería cuidar la puta celda mocoso"_

—Era de mi madre —le susurro al oído para luego sonreír de forma enferma— ¿te gusta morder? Es mentira ¿verdad? Tu no sufres un trastorno paranoide, de lo contrario tus pupilas se dilatarían como las de un enamorado —estoy reprimiendo mis impulsos más oscuros para no quedar mal en nuestra primera vez— ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

Sus ojos me miran con una furia y una ira ciega. También un poquito de asco.

—Bienvenido al infierno Liebling —vuelvo a decirle dándole un erótico beso cerca de la mejilla— prometo que nunca saldrás de aquí.

Tengo un secreto.

Papá colecciona enfermedades mentales, asesinos seriales, paranoicos dementes.

Tengo dos secretos.

Mate a una persona.

Esa noche volvía de la universidad, Mikasa estaba en casa de Reiner junto con los muchachos y un grupo de extraños me atacó en un callejón.

Él tenía los ojos de color miel. Tenía el pelo castaño ceniza, tenía un cuchillo contra mi cuello.

Me bajo los pantalones violándome sin contemplaciones y golpeando mi cara contra la sucia pared con sabor a musgos frescos. No me queje en ningún momento, cuando sentí como su miembro palpitaba a punto de terminar le ordene que no lo hiciera dentro.

No dejaría que nadie lo haga, no dejaría que nadie eyaculara dentro. Aun si ese extraño estaba robándome la virginidad quería reservar al menos esa ocasión para alguien más especial.

El ojimiel se burló de mi orden, embistió varias veces más y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sentí como me desgarraba por dentro hasta llenarme por completo.

Se lo advertí.

No todos los estudiantes que caminan a la medianoche y tienen pinta de ángeles son buena gente.

Lo último que recuerdo es haberlo tendido en el suelo con mis manos alrededor de su cuello cortándole la respiración hasta ver como sus facciones se volvían azules por el esfuerzo de meter aire dentro de sus pulmones.

Recogí mi ropa interior y los pantalones del suelo. Recogí mis papeles y el cuchillo hecho trizas para guardarlos dentro del bolso.

Farlan, Farlan Church. Así se llamaba, me pidió que gritara su nombre pero yo no estaba disfrutando eso. Me dijo que todos los que eran como yo merecían ser violados de esa forma.

Al final terminó muerto en ese callejón y sus amigos escaparon al ver al monstruo de ojos verdes mirándolo condenatoriamente.

Tuve un ligero dolor de espalda por tres días, aun recordaba el sabor podrido de la sucia pared y los ojos de aquel tipo minutos antes de que se apagaran para siempre.

No todas las personas buenas son buenas.

No todas las personas malas son malas.

Papá es un coleccionista. Viaja por todas partes del mundo en busca de "eso" que coronara su vasta colección.

Sin darse cuenta de que ya lo tiene, sin darse cuenta que yo...de que yo soy uno de ellos.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Fuerza de atracción**

 _"Las metáforas son peligrosas. Con las metáforas no se juega. El amor puede nacer de una metáfora."_

* * *

 **Sé que fue un comienzo algo largo, en el próximo capítulo se viene el lemon bien lemoso.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que dedicaron un pedazo de su tiempo a leer esto. Prometo no defraudarlas.**

 **Liebling significa "querido" o "cariño" el alemán**.


	2. Fuerza de atraccion

**Este es el segundo y último capítulo, quizá integre un extra más...todavía no lo sé.**

 **Habrán muertes, claro, Erencito yandere no puede quedarse atrás.**

 **Este capítulo quedó ahí porque creí que iba a ser mas largo y no quería forzarlo mucho.**

 **Para los extras vayan preparándose par despedir a Grisha, aunque nadie lo va a extrañar (?)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama**

 **GENERO: Riren/AU/ Romance/problemas mentales/bizarro/hard/contenido fuerte**

* * *

Lo estaba ahogando.

Eren soñó que Levi, el recluso del sótano de la celda número once, lo estaba ahogando.

—...mmnnngh —gimió apretando las sábanas de su cama— Levi...

El pelinegro lo ataba de pies y manos para comenzar a toquetear todo su cuerpo de una forma poco decente causándole algunos moretones y las marcas de dientes que iban apareciendo paulatinamente...

Eren mordió la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza para amortiguar el dolor en su parte baja y dos lagrimones aparecieron en la curvatura de sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando despertó estaba solo, hundido entre las cobijas y con un pequeño accidente entre las piernas.

—Maldición —dijo en voz alta restregándose los ojos. Levi estuvo a punto de matarlo en sueños, de violarlo y matarlo.

No, no, claro que no. Ese hombre al parecer "peligroso" no lo era. Todos los análisis demostraban que estaba sano y fuerte, pero... Eren lo diagnosticó como un enfermo mental grave.

Así lo mantendría más tiempo en su poder.

Eren bostezó con fuerza apartando las sábanas sucias a un lado, su cabello despeinado y la camisa grande con el dibujo de un patito feo en medio le daba una apariencia bastante aniñada e inocente.

Incluso sus ojos reposados y tranquilos eran hermosos. Él era un ángel, el ángel de la perfección.

Se levantó con pereza para encerrarse en el baño alrededor de media hora, al salir tenía el cabello húmedo y la misma camisa enorme que le cubría sus elásticos muslos. Cogió el par de pantuflas del suelo para ponérselas y salir directamente hacia la cocina, de la despensa sacó varios paquetes que fueron repartiéndose en la mesa junto con algunos recipientes para mezclar.

La comida del plantel no era mala.

Pero mientras estuvo encerrado en el baño, pensó en Levi, pensó que este tenía prohibido quitarse ese extraño bozal y por ende nadie se había atrevido a darle de comer.

Eren mezcló la masa con leche y huevos para hacer unas tortillas, luego dejo todo reposando para empezar a preparar algunos beicon junto a los huevos revueltos. En el proceso tiró la bandeja de masa y estaba a punto de enojarse cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

—Papá ¿cuándo llegaste? —dijo algo sobresaltado al ver la figura quieta y sorprendida del doctor Grisha.

—Buenos días Eren —el doctor se quedó mirándolo— acabó de llegar, escuche un alboroto en la cocina y vine a ver qué pasaba.

—Preparaba el desayuno, pero se hecho a perder —le dijo mostrándole los restos de masa esparcidas por el suelo

—Nunca comes en casa —advirtió Grisha— creí que saldrías al trabajo para desayunar con tus amigos.

—No lo hacía para mí

—Entonces ¿para quién?

Eren no lo pensó dos veces antes de responder

—Para mi novio

—...¿C-como se llama? —el doctor tuvo que evitar entrar en pánico. Sabía muy bien que su hijo no sentía atracción alguna por las mujeres, pero, no estaba preparado para esto. Creyó que todavía faltaban años hasta que algún extraño quisiera quietarle a su inocente retoño.

—Levi —susurró el ojiverde mientras sacaba otros ingredientes diferentes.

—Tienes que traerlo —el doctor se aflojó la corbata sentándose a la mesa— me gustaría conocer a ese tal Levi.

—Él ya está aquí papá —Eren dejó un lado la masa muerta. Lo mejor sería hacer algo sencillo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —se ofreció Grisha. Últimamente no pasaba mucho tiempo con Eren, en realidad nunca pasó mucho tiempo con él— tu madre solía preparar un chocolate exquisito. Una vez me enseño, podríamos intentarlo.

—Bien...hagámoslo.

Para Grisha, Eren siempre sería un tierno niño inocente. Alguien que necesitaba cuidados. Por esa razón nunca se perdonó el tener la casa tan cerca de Zerberus, los otros chicos Vivian más cerca de la ciudad, iban al cine y de compras. Eren prefería pasar sus vacaciones encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico y atendiendo a los pacientes del sótano.

Para alguien de veintiún años no estaba bien, quedarse encerrado entre gente loca, no estaba bien.

No sabía porque le gustaba tanto a su hijo.

Y no sabía porque los pacientes querían tanto a su hijo.

Una vez, cerca de navidad, el piso 2 se incendió a causa de una explosión en los conductos de la cocina. Eren tenía solo siete años y la mitad de su cuerpo se quedó atrapada bajo un armario.

Cuando los bomberos llegaron al lugar, encontraron una montaña de cuerpos incinerados y en medio de ellos estaba Eren, sano y salvo. Sin ningún rasguño.

Los pacientes se habían agrupado a su alrededor sacrificando su vida para proteger a su hijo.

Grisha no encontraba explicación alguna para poder justificar esa actitud. Aquellas personas que no vivían en este mundo sino en otro mundo ficticio, aquellas personas que mataban sin compasión, esas mismas personas que no daban anda por nadie pero por Eren lo entregaban todo, como si todos tuvieran una especie de "síndrome de Mikasa" y su vida solo se basaba en proteger a Eren. Todo por Eren, solo Eren.

Así que Grisha espero con toda su alma, que el novio de su hijo también lo amara tanto como esas otras personas.

—¿En qué piensas papá? —le preguntó el ojiverde cuando terminaban de batir la crema.

" _En tu madre"_ iba a decirle, pero aquella ya era una excusa muy burda.

—El espécimen 11 —mintió— los oficiales me informaron todo lo que pasó esta mañana, los envié a casa en la madrugada.

—Lo deje en una celda, está seguro papá —reprochó Eren— pero sus "médicos privados" no me dejaron el trabajo fácil.

—Ellos van a quedarse, pero quedan bajo tu mando —ordenó Grisha— por ahora solo necesito un informe sobre el estado de 000.

—Le administre un sedante para inmovilizarlo —contó Eren— no me gustaba esa camisa de fuerza, tenía las manos lastimadas. También cambie le bozal que tenía por uno más cómodo.

—¿No te hizo daño?

—El sedante lo mantuvo despierto, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil —el ojiverde evitó sonreír de felicidad— su cuerpo no presenta heridas ni maltrato alguno, es un espécimen sano. Le calculo treinta años. Solo cambie su ropa y le di un baño, nada del otro mundo papá.

Obviamente evitó contar la parte en que se tomó su tiempo para desvestir a Levi y entretenerse un poco con él. El agua tibia pareció relajarle los músculos adormecidos por tantas horas de estar en la caja, pero sus ojos grises lo miraban a muerte cuando Eren no se abstuvo de acariciarlo de una forma poco profesional.

—Pasaré a conocerlo en persona luego del juicio —informó su padre— por ahora tengo que irme, uno abogados me esperan.

Ambos se secaron las manos luego de lavarlas en el fregadero.

Grisha miró con mala cara la burda vestimenta de su hijo pero no le dijo nada al respecto, solo le pidió que enviara algunos informes más sobre la salud mental del paciente y se fue.

Eren guardo la crema de chocolate, vertida en un vaso de cristal, en una cajita para transportar comida.

Le dijo adiós a su padre desde la ventana y se quedó ahí hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista. Luego corrió a su habitación para esculcar entre las cosas de su madre.

Grisha había creído que toda la ropa de Carla estaba perdida y olvidada, pero su hijo se había encargado de guardarla en un pequeño baúl debajo de su cama.

Solo sacó el par de tacones negros y puso todo en su lugar.

Eren estaba excitado por lo que haría.

Se quitó la ropa subiendo una de sus piernas al borde de la cama para colocarse los pantimedias negros que terminaban en los muslos, esos los compró la semana pasada en una tienda de lencería, junto con ropa interior de encaje.

De uno de los armarios sacó el disfraz de enfermera blanco y ajustado que le quedaba perfecto al cuerpo, Eren siempre tuvo un cuerpo suave y parecido al de una chica, se miró al espejo moviéndose de un lado al otro hasta notar que todo estaba perfecto.

Él era perfecto.

No tenía ninguna noción de cómo funcionaba el mecanismo del amor, el último hombre con el que estuvo fue Farlan, y desde entonces su mayor miedo era el dolor. Luego de que Farlan lo tomara en ese callejón por la fuerza, el ojiverde se quedó con la idea de que esa era la forma de hacerlo.

Dolor, y más dolor.

Eren apartó esas ideas de su mente para no enojarse, era muy temprano para enojarse por algo tan ridículo como eso.

Salió de casa con el bolso lleno de su ropa normal y la caja de almuerzo, Zerberus y su casa estaban en los mismos terrenos, así que solo tuvo que caminar diez metros adelante sin miedo de la mirada de los vecinos.

Porque no tenía vecinos.

Lo saludaron con normalidad, como si sus tacones fueran los tenis de siempre y toda aquella provocativa ropa no fuera nada más que los jeans y la bata de cada día.

En cambio, los trabajadores de Zerberus ocultaban sus rostros con vergüenza, temían mirar al ojiverde y reflejar en sus ojos los pensamientos lascivos que les provocaba aquel cuerpo. Peor aún, porque conocían a Eren desde su niñez.

Nadie iba a decirle nada, él era medio dueño de todo el lugar.

Si quería quemarlo o despedirlos a todos era su problema.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo Annie al verlo parado frente a la puerta del sótano— estaba leyendo un libro para Armin. Él quería verte.

La rubia ignoró el atuendo bastante llamativo del ojiverde.

—Vete —ordenó el castaño— diles a los nuevos médicos que se presenten en mi oficina al mediodía, ahora no me molestes.

Annie se fue sin rechistar, cuando se dio a vuelta para decirle algo a su amigo este ya estaba cerrando la gran puerta.

Se lo diría más tarde.

.

 **POV LEVI**

Soy un Smith. La familia de Erwin me rescato de las calles y me convirtieron en uno de ellos.

Erwin y yo nos criamos juntos, pero él se desvió un poco del camino correcto y comenzó a matar gente por mero entretenimiento.

Entonces me entere de que mi supuesta familia era en realidad una organización que comerciaba droga ilegal y entrenaban a los niños para matar desde temprana edad.

Erwin se desvió del camino.

Lo supe cuando lo vi asesinando gente como si su vida dependiera de aquello, cuando su madre (nuestra madre) nos regalaba mujeres compradas en el mercado negro y Erwin las torturaba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Erwin es mi hermano. Y por eso debo sacarlo de este lugar, ese es mi deber para con esa familia que me salvo de las calles.

Hanji Smith, nuestra prima y enferma de asma desde la niñez, estuvo trabajando en una serie de asesinatos para que parecieran hechos por una sola persona. Luego me inculparon de todo y termine aquí.

Se suponía que en uno tres días los médicos privados (mi grupo infiltrado) colocarían bombas en cada esquina de Zerberus, todo parecería un accidente y yo podría sacar a Erwin en medio de la confusión.

Pero es el segundo día y ya me quiero ir.

Los planes de Hanji son una mierda, lo dije y lo repito. No debí confiar en ella, no teníamos previsto que me encerrarían en un sótano dónde la única llave la tiene una mujer apática y rubia y la segunda llave es el ojo de ese puto mocoso pervertido.

Al menos estoy encerrado entre cuatro paredes, lejos de esas personas extrañas. No soportaría estar junto a ellas.

La camisa de fuerza que me puso el "niño llave" es más blanda de lo que pensé. Al menos puedo moverme y recostarme en la cama que me dieron pero no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en que esta era la celda de la madre de ese niño con cara de psicópata.

—Buenos días Liebling —otra vez el, creo que lo invoque con el pensamiento.

Me levanto de la cama dispuesto a insultarlo de mil formas con los ojos, ya que este bozal no me deja hablar, pero me quedó sorprendido.

¿Aparte de pervertido también es travesti?

Aunque ese tipo de ropa le queda bien...que mierda estoy pensando.

El mocoso abre la celda con una llave dorada y entra sin ningún miedo. Se supone que en este tipo de lugares está prohibido hacer eso.

Bueno, es su problema.

Me posiciono bien antes de darle una patada. Aun sin las manos puedo defenderme, además es un desquite por lo que hizo anoche.

Para mi sorpresa, el mocoso se aleja de un salto y evade todos mis golpes con maestría.

Nos detenemos porque ambos estamos cansados y el mocoso me sonríe, aprovecha que la cama está detrás de mí y me empuja dejándome caer sentado. Para el es solo un juego de niños, esta sonriendo como un bobo y parece brillar al creer que me ha ganado.

En la familia Smith siempre fui un sinónimo de fuerza. Por lo mismo es la primera vez que encuentro a alguien lo suficientemente digno para pelear conmigo.

—Pórtate bien —canturrea— tengo varios sedantes en mis bolsillos, no creo que quieras repetir lo que pasó anoche.

Si pudiera escupirle lo haría.

Hanji me ha infiltrado en varias cárceles a lo largo de los años, Erwin y y hemos podido escapar con éxito de todas ellas. Pero este lugar, es diferente.

Siento sus cálidas manos acariciándome las mejillas con ternura, sus dedos viajan hasta mi cuello y me quitan el bozal dejándome libre.

Todo lo que tenía que decirle se ha ido.

Porque sus cálidas manos eran tan parecidas a las de ella, en verdad eran idénticas a las de mi madre cuando me acariciaba el rostro.

—...mocoso —mi voz suena extraña luego de tantos meses sin hablar, en la celda de la policía militar no se me permitía hacer nada. Al menos sé que en este lugar no van a golpearme o escupir en mi comida.

—Abre la boca —el ojiverde se sienta a mi lado sosteniendo una caja de almuerzo llena de comida y un vaso de crema de chocolate— abre la boca —repite— di ahh

Creo que prefiero que me golpeen y escupan en mi comida.

—¿que mierda te sucede? —le digo pero el mocoso aprovecha para insertar el tenedor con un pedazo de tocino dentro de mi cavidad bucal.

Sus verdes ojos están brillando de emoción, parece un niño a quien papa Noel visita para darle un juguete, pero este niño esta vestido como una puta.

Sus preciosos ojos me siguen mirando y un ligero sonrojo cubre sus mejillas. Y pienso que no me importa como este vestido. Pienso que quiero quedarme un poco más y decir "ahh" para que meta más cucharas de comida en mi boca como si fuéramos una pareja de novios adolescentes en un día de campo.

La acción se repite hasta que ya no queda nada y como si fuera un premio, el mocoso deja el vaso de chocolate en la cómoda junto a una cucharita de plástico.

—Eres un buen chico —me dice— ahora voy a quitarte esto —sus manos se posan en mis hombros y suelta las ataduras de la camisa de fuerza.

Al instante que estoy libre, salto sobre el inmovilizándolo en el suelo. El mocoso a pegado un grito de terror y toda su valentía se va al verse indefenso y solo.

Creo que puedo matarlo fácilmente, su cuerpo es delgado. Si sujeto su cabeza y se la arranco podré salir fácilmente. Gunter y los demás se encargaran de encerrarlos a todos en sus celdas y sacaremos a Erwin, después de todo los planes de Hanji no serían nada sin mí.

Cuando estoy a punto de torcerle la cabeza siento un pinchazo en mi brazo, el mocoso jadea al separase de mí y tuese por la falta de aire. Mi cuerpo cae inmóvil al suelo, no siento nada de nuevo.

—Eren, me llamó Eren —dice con más calma— no creí que fueras tan malo conmigo Levi. Forzándome en nuestra primera cita, quien lo creería. ¿Te excitaste al verme vestido así?

Separa las piernas y desde el suelo puedo ver su ropa interior de encaje. No voy a mentir, la vista es deliciosa, más que todo gracias a esas elásticas piernas que prometen servir para algo más que abrirse.

—No es una cita, maldito enfermo —le digo tratando de darle un golpe pero mi mano no responde— me importa un carajo si te llamas Eren o mocoso. Cuando recupere el control e mi cuerpo juro que te matare de la forma más lenta que conozcas.

—¿Matar? —si mirada se oscurece, esos verdes ojos se oscurecen— vas a matarme —en un minuto la cara de cachorrito que tenía es reemplazada por la de alguien que trata de controlar una carcajada o un orgasmo.

—Estás loco

—Y tú vas muy rápido —mi cuerpo esta tirado de espaldas al suelo pero todavía puedo sentir como Eren gatea y se sube sobre mí sentándose en mi entrepierna— creí que nuestra primera vez seria especial.

—¿Nuestra primera vez?

—Cuando salgas de aquí te presentare con mi padre, le conté sobre nuestra relación —Eren comienza a frotarse de adelante hacia atrás causándome una sensación que no quiero sentir— él quiere conocerte, quiere saber quién es mi novio

¿Relación? ¿Qué relación? ¿En qué momento me convertir en el novio de este loco?

Eren gime con fuerza al sentir mi erección entre sus piernas, lentamente va desabotonando el uniforme de enfermera para lanzarlo lejos. Ahora solo tengo a un niño desnudo con ropa interior de mujer y pantis negros, sobre mí. Y con tacones, olvide mencionar.

—Yo no te conozco —le digo tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa y no en la fuerza de rose que provoca con sus caderas.

—Tu pene dice otra cosa —se revuelve el cabello sin dejar de moverse.

—Si te frotas contra mí es obvio que...

Me quedó callado cuando sus manos me bajan el pantalón a tirones para liberar mi miembro, su cuerpo comienza a temblar y jadea en voz baja.

—Papá no va a estar contento —se reprende a sí mismo— se supone que las relaciones son para el matrimonio. Levi ¿si te dijera que no soy virgen, me seguirías queriendo?

—... —si ahora entraran un millón de payasos y gatos voladores no seria nada comparado con la actitud de este chico, creo que ya lo vi todo.

—Quería ser puro para este momento, pero unos tipos malos me lo impidieron —se queja retrocediendo hasta quedar entre mis piernas— Los mate ¿sabes? los mate... les dije que no lo hagan pero ellos seguían lastimándome, el seguía lastimándome. Había sangre, mucha sangre.

—Cálmate Eren —noto como sus ojos estan mas dilatados que nunca y comienza a jadear frenéticamente como cuando Hanji se emociona y se provoca un ataque de asma.

—No, yo quiero que tú me hagas el amor —vuelve a subir sobre mi cuerpo arrastrándose hasta ver mi rostro de cerca, muy cerca— papá dice que eres peligroso y muerdes.

Creí que iba a besarme cuando entreabrió los labios, pero me mordió, mordió mi hombro con mucha fuerza y tuve que apretar los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Al retirarse pude ver una delgada línea de sangre corriendo por la comisura de su boca, Eren la recogió con la lengua sonriendo con satisfacción.

Su macabra sonrisa era hermosa, más que todo por el color carmesí que adornaba sus canosos labios.

—...mmn —gemí al sentir como el ojiverde se mecía sobre mis caderas dejando su ropa interior a un lado para juntar nuestros miembros, se encargó de frotarlos al mismo tiempo hasta que ambos quedaran impregnados de fluidos seminales que se mezclaban en uno solo.

—Pa-pá c-colecciona enfermedades —balbuceó— papá los tiene a todos, a todos menso a uno. No me tiene a mí.

Ya no podía verlo, mi cuerpo tirado e inmóvil no se podía mover.

Solo sentí unos labios húmedos y pequeños besando la punta de mi erecto pene y envolviéndolo con la lengua, Eren enterró toda su boca alrededor de mi pene subiendo y bajando con cierta gracia. Incluso pude sentir ligeras mordidas que me excitaron aún más.

Fue la mejor felación de mi vida, estaba chupando como si le gustara el sabor, su lengua hacia maravillas conmigo. Sacó su boca volviendo a chupar la base y dando lametones alrededor.

Mi miembro palpitó de gusto al sentir el orgasmo tan cerca y Eren no dudó en tragar todo el semen que explotó en su rostro. Lo sé porque se puso en cuatro para mirarme mejor y algunas gotas blancas de lo ocurrido recorrían casi toda su cara dándole una apariencia bastante pornográfica y obscena.

Entonces me di cuenta, que mientras hacía eso, estuvo dilatándose a si mismo todo el tiempo. Cerró los ojos al sacar los dedos húmedos de su entrada y volvió a sentarse sobre mí.

El solo ver su pecho desnudo con los pezones erectos y esas caderas tan perfectas me puso duro de nuevo.

Cabe mencionar que esta era mi primera vez con un hombre, aunque ya había visto a Erwin teniendo relaciones con algunos muchachitos que le regalaban. Gracias a es conozco todas las mecánicas del amor, ya sea con hombres o mujeres.

Para él fue la segunda vez.

Con una mano agarró todo mi miembro colocando la punta justo en su estrecha entrada, luego comenzó a descender con cuidado.

Vi su rostro contrayéndose de dolor y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Me miraba pidiéndome compasión, pero no se detuvo hasta introducir la mitad.

—Estas...sufriendo —advertí

—¿Acaso no es así? Yo no conozco otra forma

Su interior se contrajo cuando di una embestida, mi mano sujeto su muñeca y con un poco de fuerza bruta lo estrelle contra el piso dejándolo a mi merced.

La anestesia de mi cuerpo perdía su efecto paulatinamente.

—Respira hondo —aconseje sin salir de su interior, Eren tenía la frente apoyada en el suelo y las caderas levantadas dejándome el trabajo mas fácil.

Me moví en círculos hasta sentir como volvía a dilatarse, entonces lo metí todo hasta quedar pegado con él. Eren gritó de dolor y comenzó a llorar.

Nos quedamos quietos, no quería lastimarlo.

Cuando creí que ya era hora comencé a sacar todo mi miembro de su interior sintiendo como su espalda temblaba ligeramente, conté hasta tres y lo metí de nuevo.

Eren apretó los dientes quejándose bajito.

Repetí aquello una y otra vez hasta tocar el punto exacto y Eren se contrajo de placer abriendo la boca en un suspiro demasiado largo.

—..¡ah!...ah..ah!..Levi —gimió gritando mi nombre, esta vez no salí por comleto sino que comenzaba a embestirlo rudamente para seguir escuchando esos jadeos tan hermosos.

—...pide...ruega Eren —sujete sus caderas con las dos manos enterrando mis dedos en esa piel tan suave— Ruega por más

—¡Má-áss!... —chilló— Levi... L-le..aghh...vi más...más.

—N-o aprietes.. —el vaivén que generábamos era bastante parejo y violento— mis embestidas fueron más rápidas cuando sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentraba en un solo lugar obligándome a bajar la cabeza y morderme los labios.

No soportaría tanto placer por mucho tiempo.

—A-Aahh...ahh ...mng..Lee..v. —le di la vuelta para verle la cara, lo penetre nuevamente ganándome un hermoso quejido de su parte.

Tenía las mejillas ropas y los ojos entrecerrados, por su boca abierta se escurría un poco de saliva y al parecer no podía cerrarla ni hablar, arqueó la espalda cuando me puse sobre el mordiendo su pezón con amabilidad.

Era un botoncito de carne erecto y fácil de succionar y tirar de el con los dientes, me entretuve un buen rato jugando con ellos mientras embestía con firmeza. Minutos después agarre sus piernas elevándolas sobre mis hombros e impulsándome hacia adelante para alcanzar su cara.

Sus labios estaban manchados con mi esencia, de seguro también tendrían sabor a sangre. La sangre que me sacó al morder mi hombro.

¿Qué sabor tenía la sangre?

Atrape esos carnosos labios entreabiertos que no dejaban de decir mi nombre, tenían un sabor metálico y dulce, un sabor húmedo y perlado. Su lengua vino a mi encuentro mucho después, las juntamos para sentir como se movían la una contra la otra.

Le mordí el labio inferior pasándole la lengua con cariño. Bese su frente y sus ojos, lo bese en todas partes. Creo que eso y la forma como arremetía contra su parte baja lo hizo llegar al orgasmo más rápido. Todo su cuerpo tembló y un gemido bastante erótico escapó de su garganta al momento de contraerse con fuerza obligándome a correrme dentro de sus entrañas.

Terminamos respirando con dificultad y bastante cansados, baje sus piernas de mis hombros separándome para ver como su enrojecida entrada dejaba salir un poco de mi esencia y cuando Eren se aferró a mi mano para que lo ayudara a sentarse vi con mucha pena que sus pantimedias quedaron hechos un desastre.

—¿Vas a matarme? —fue lo primero que me preguntó cuándo pudo recomponer su voz— dijiste que lo harías cuando recuperaras el conocimiento.

Si, era verdad.

No lo había pensado de esa manera.

Sujete una de sus piernas quitándole el pantimedia y besando su pantorrilla con afecto, hice lo mismo con la otra. Eren gimió con algo de miedo cuando lo cargue en brazos para tirarlo en la cama.

Yo... nunca tuve una familia real. Soy un Smith, mi deber es salvar al tonto de Erwin cada vez que se mete en problemas, mi deber es ser el perro de esa casa.

No soy un asesino, si lo soy, pero prefiero matarlos apuntándolos con una pistola en la cabeza. De esa forma mueren más rápido, a veces la madre Smith nos obliga a torturar personas que están en contra de ella. Entonces tengo que tragar todo mi orgullo y hacerlo.

La última persona a quien mate de esa forma era una mujer asiática junto a su esposo, cuando iba a darle el golpe final ella me dijo que monstruos como yo jamás conocerán el amor verdadero.

Yo solo quería una familia.

—Quédate entre mis brazos —le susurre al mocoso dejándolo sorprendido

No me importo que ambos estuviéramos empapados de sudor, lo acerque a mi cuerpo cubriéndonos a ambos con la frazada y lo abrace posesivamente.

Esa fue la primera muestra de afecto que pude lograr desde que me uní a los Smith, Eren se hundió en mi pecho acomodándose tiernamente y levantado una mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

Estuvo así largo rato hasta que se quedó dormido respirando como un gato en medio de su siesta.

Eren tiene las manos de mi madre, tiene su calidez.

Cambio de planes.

Cuando salga de aquí me llevare al mocoso conmigo.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Lo que hicimos esa mañana se repitió cada dio a partir de ese momento.

Eren venía a tomarme el pulso o darme de comer tres veces al día, esta vez iba vestido normalmente. Como un chico normal.

Me contó que era su último año en la universidad, me contó todo sobre sus amigos y la forma en la que manejaba Zerberus. Annie, la rubia encargada de atender a los otros especímenes, era su mejor amiga. Pero Mikasa rivalizaba con ella y él prefería estar al margen de todo.

Eren dijo que evitaba enojarse, que cuando se enojaba sucedían cosas malas. Cosas que prefería olvidar.

También me contó su secreto.

Los pacientes de Zerberus amaban a Carla, su madre, porque esa mujer era capaz de escuchar las voces que los atormentaban a todos y lograba convencerlas de que se vayan. Una vez les dijo que su hijo seria el próximo encargando de hacer eso. Que Eren los protegería y seria su ángel guardián.

Al morir ella pudieron conocer al pequeño Eren y comenzaron a suceder cosas "extrañas" a su alrededor.

A veces pienso que Eren tiene un serio problema en la cabeza, pero no me importa. Me enamore de ese mocoso, ya sea cuerdo o no cuerdo lo único extraño que encontré en él era la esperanza.

Eren transmitía esperanza.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

La mañana número 115 en Zerberus lo espere con ansias para contarle la verdad sobre Erwin, quería pedirle que tuviera cuidado con el cuarteto de Petra, Auruo, Gunter y Erd. Porque todos ellos eran mis subordinados.

Pero algo nunca estuvo en mis planes.

Hanji.

...

Las explosiones se escucharon alrededor de las cinco y media. Luego los gritos de terror y el sótano tembló como si un terremoto desquiciara todo a su alrededor.

No podía ver nada, estaba encerrado en este cuarto sin ventanas ni nada.

Las siguientes horas camine en círculos maldiciendo en voz baja y suplicándole a cualquier divinidad que Eren ingresara por esa puerta para decirme que solo fue un accidente, para decirme que todos estaban a salvo.

Cuando digo "todos" me refiero a todos. Porque con el paso del tiempo pude conocerlos, aun si Eren nunca me los presento en persona. Me contaba cómo era cada uno de ellos, Isabel, Armin, Jean, Hitch...

Todos eran su familia.

Con un padre fuera de casa todo el tiempo y una niñera que lo golpeaba cada vez que podía, Eren encontró cierto descanso entre la gente de Zerberus, era una fuerza sobrenatural que lo obligaba a estar y entenderse con ellos. Era la fuerza de su madre, porque Eren es la esperanza de todos ellos, porque Eren aleja esos demonios que suelen atormentar a las personas comunes.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso la puerta estalló en pedazos mostrando el largo pasillo por donde se veían cinco figuras acercándose hacia mí.

La más alta sostenía a una persona por el cabello y la arrastraba sin mostrar piedad de sus llantos y quejas.

—¡Leviii! ¡perdónanos por tardar tanto! —exclamó ella. Era Hanji y una chica pelirroja lloriqueaba de dolor tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

—¿Cómo entraron? —pregunte

—Estaba a punto de atravesar a ese niño pero esa niña tiro un cubo de agua sobre mi —levantó a la pelirroja por los cabellos exponiéndola con crueldad.

—Es cierto —mencionó petra— la única forma de entrar era con la llave de Annie o el scaner de ese tal Eren, pero necesitábamos su ojo.

—Afortunadamente cuando atrape a esta chica me di cuenta de algo —Hanji sonrió— el scaner no reconoce el ojo de Eren, sino su color. Y esta chica tiene el mismo color de ojos —Gunter trajo una manta para cubrir los hombros de Hanji debido a su asma— no vas a creerlo Levi. ¡Son los mismos ojos!

Un ataque de tos detuvo su enferma sonrisa por un instante.

Le ordene que soltara a la pelirroja y lo hizo de mala gana.

—Llévate a Erwin —dije— yo me quedó aquí.

La sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

—Escucha Levi. Hemos estado vigilando a los pacientes, a todos en realidad. Y este lugar es perfecto para mis investigaciones, son gente sin casa, sin familia y nadie dirá nada si mueren de la noche a la mañana.

¿Así que era eso?

—¿Dónde está Eren? —la reja del cuarto nos separaba— ¿Dónde está?

—Ohh ¿hablas del nene? La explosión lo dejo entre los escombros.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a ponerse frio, Hanji sacó unas pinzas especiales para romper el hierro y las rejas fueron desechas con facilidad. Podía verme a mí mismo con las manos frías de Hanji acariciando mi rostro y ella me decía una y otra vez lo que siempre me dijo desde que éramos unos niños.

—No los necesitamos Levi, los Smith no necesitamos a nadie. Tu estas solo, siempre lo has estado.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

El ojiverde gimió de dolor sintiendo un ardor en su pierna derecha. Abrió los ojos viendo una oscuridad inquebrantable cuando varias voces lo sacaron de su ensueño.

—¡Eren! ¡Eren! —esa era Mikasa, el ojiverde miró hacia arriba viendo como la luz volvía de nuevo. Varias personas arrancaron los pedazos de escombros que lo cubrían y Eren pudo ver como su pie estaba desangrándose lentamente.

Volvió a mirar buscando rostros conocidos y lo que vio le quito el aliento.

Su hogar...destruido.

Eren perdió la razón y se enojó.

Todo lo que hizo después no tenía sentido, la herida de su pierna no importaba. Llegó hasta la entrada del sótano caminando entre los coches de ambulancia que despachaban muertos y heridos en direcciones diferentes.

Isabel corrió a su encuentro abrazándose en su cintura.

—La mujer, la mujer loca —estaba despeinada y maltratada— la mujer loca mato a nuestra familia.

Un disparó retumbo en el lugar.

Eren se quedó quieto viendo como su media hermana lo miraba con desesperación antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Eran seis los que estaban parados al frente, los cuatro doctores falsas y Hanji. A ellos se sumaba Levi que tenía la mirada oscura sin brillo. Petra fue la que inició el disparó.

Petra fue la que mató a Isabel.

—Levi —nombró el ojiverde llamándolo con desespero— ¿Levi?

Erwin y Mike se quedaron parados unos metros más atrás.

—No te conozco —bufó el pelinegro.

Lo siguiente relatado a continuación fue algo que habría de quedarse en la memoria de todos.

Eren pestañeó dos veces, tres veces.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo.

Eren se desactivo.

Dejó de ser Eren, tenía el mismo cuerpo pero solo pudo abrir la boca como un pez dando su última bocanada de aire, un pez que respira nuestro aire y muere. Luego deja de ser un ser vivo para convertirse en un pez, que tal vez termine en nuestra comida.

—..Levi —ese era su último respiro

—¡No te conozco! —esa era su respuesta.

La velocidad con la que el taser se estrelló contra el cuero e Hanji fue inhumana. La electricidad junto con los poderosos volteos convulsionaron el cuerpo de la castaña lo suficiente como para dejarla convulsionando un buen rato pero no fue suficiente.

Nunca sería suficiente.

Eren dejo de golpearla cuando un disparo se estrelló contra su brazo.

La ojimiel temblaba aterrorizada pero tuvo el valor para dispararle al monstruo, el monstruo cerró los ojos recordando a Farlan.

Evadió dos disparos más propinándole un fuerte golpe en el vientre a petra y se armó con un palo para golpear su nuca de manera seca. No necesitaba de más armas, su cuerpo era ágil.

Los monstruos siembre son ágiles.

Ni Gunter ni Erd ni nadie pudo detenerlo, Eren solo pensaba en destruirlos.

Desde el día de la exposición en la universidad su humanidad iba acabándose poco a poco, todos sus días eran rutinarios y aburridos. Hasta que apareció él, justo en el momento cuando quería dejarlo todo, mandar todo al carajo y hacerle conocer al mundo lo que el hijo de Carla Jaeger era capaz.

Pero Levi le devolvía la humanidad.

Una humanidad que perdió con esas tres palabras.

 **No te conozco.**

Los momentos bellos, los momentos suaves, las risas, las comidas, el amor, las veces que terminaban unidos en uno solo...todo eso se a acabo atropelladamente.

El monstruo dejó de azotar la cabeza de Auruo contra el suelo al ver que ya no respiraba.

Solo faltaba uno, y ese uno estaba parado sin mover un solo musculo, sin sorprenderse de la ola de sangre que se desató a sus pies.

El monstruo se puso quedando frente a frente con el segundo Smith.

El monstruo estaba cubierto de sangre fresca, el monstruo estaba llorando porque sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Fue un amor hermoso, un amor de ciento quince días que valió la pena porque en ese tiempo fue verdadero.

El mundo es cruel, pero hermoso.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

 **EXTRA: Decisión final**

 _Éramos como el día y la noche, como le agua y el aceite, éramos como voz y yo. Pero nos amabamos_


	3. Desición final

**Este es un extra. Antes de finalizar con la historia me encargue de arreglar las letras comidas y algunos errores de ortografía.**

 **A veces es molesto ser la beta de una misma, bueno, ya lo estoy corrigiendo.**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejaron review y leyeron el fic, la historia llega a su fin. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **Y escribiré otro Riren, algo extraño pero sukhulento. 1313**

* * *

 **-hora publicitaria(?)-**

 **AMOR DE PERRO:**

 **Eren y Mikasa vieron morir a su madre en el terremoto ocurrido en Japón, el tío de ambos vendió a Eren para poder sobrevivir y no morir de hambre. El mercado negro estaba al borde de la quiebra y precisa algo "diferente" para no perder a sus clientes, entonces compran algunos niños y durante cuatro años los entrenan para convertirlos en mascotas personales, degradándolos física y psicológicamente.**

 **Eren era uno de esos niños. Eren se comporta como un perro, literalmente, no lo entrenaron para ser un juguete sexual o muñeca sexual, sino un perro.**

 **Levi, un ciudadano común y corriente, lo compra por curiosidad. A partir de ese momento comienza una búsqueda intensa para encontrar el significado de la felicidad.**

 **-fin de la hora publicitaria-**

* * *

 **Ahora sí, este es el final de "APAGA LA LUZ"**

 ***reparte las últimas galletas entre todas***

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama**

 **GENERO: Riren/AU/ Romance/problemas mentales/bizarro/hard/contenido fuerte/bye Grisha**

* * *

 **Pov Levi**

¿Quién era ese monstruo? No era Eren, Eren nunca asesinaría gente de esa forma.

Soy el Smith que fue entrenado para matar.

Él es un tonto que esconde algo horrible dentro de su corazón.

No me importa Hanji, esa loca siempre fue una traicionera.

No me importa Gunter, era muy callado.

No me importa Erd, siempre estuvo contradiciéndolo.

No me importa Auruo, odiaba sus imitaciones baratas.

No me importa Petra, era una mujer arrastrada y fácil.

No me importaba en lo más mínimo la muerte de ellos porque tal vez, dentro de cada ser humano, ya sea cuerdo o extraño, existe una parte egoísta y asesina que quiere salir a como dé lugar del rincón más apartado de los más horribles deseos.

Vi como ese monstruo gruñía de forma amenazadora mostrándome sus ojos verdes llenos de odio extremo, este era el final, me prepare para recibir el ataque pero la chica asiática disparo contra nosotros. Dos de la docena de dardos tranquilizantes se estrellaron contra mi hombro tirándome al suelo junto con Eren, el cerro los ojos y yo lo seguí dispuesto a todo lo que podría pasarnos.

.

 **La lobotomía es una operación manual en el cerebro que era utilizada para convertir a los enfermos mentales más agresivos en seres totalmente indefensos.**

 **.**

Desperté sentado en una silla alta y con las muñecas atadas a ambos lados de los brazos de esa silla por correas gruesas y rasposas, mis tobillos y cadera estaban atados de la misma forma, intente voltearme pero el cuello también estaba atado.

Intenté respirar por la boca solo para darme cuenta de que al tenia abierta y un hilo de saliva escurría por una de las esquinas, tenía una especie de estribo con monteras sujetas a mi cabeza por una cinta en la nuca. No sabría describirlo, era una de esas cosas que utilizan los ortodoncistas para evitar el crecimiento de la barbilla y retraerla a la fuerza.

Sea lo que sea me impedía cerrar la boca o hablar.

.

 **Antiguamente se enterraba un pica-hielo en el cráneo, comenzando por el hueco del entre el parpado superior y el lagrimal, lo movían hasta cortar las conexiones entre el lóbulo frontal y el resto del cerebro.**

 **.**

Vocalice el nombre de Eren y a duras penas abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que estaba en un sótano muy diferente al de Zerberus, este era más frio y sucio, como un calabozo de la edad media.

También estaba vacío, con una mesa a mi derecha donde alguien había puesto varios instrumentos extraños previamente ordenados en filas y una cubeta de agua.

En el otro extremo de la pared una barra horizontal dejaba a la vista varias esposas para atar las manos y una de ellas ya ocupada con un cuerpo que no logré identificar.

—Es una pena —una voz interrumpió mis intentos para ver más allá de la habitación— tenía grandes esperanzas para ti

El hombre que me puso en este lugar se paró frente a mí, utilizaba anteojos negros y parecía muy cansado.

—Papá ¿Qué haces? —esa otra voz era la de Eren— ¿Dónde estoy?

En efecto, la persona esposada a un costado de la pared era el mocoso y acababa de despertarse. Y este hombre debía de ser su padre.

—Lobotomía —dijo Grisha, ahora ya recuerdo su nombre

—¿Por qué me encadenaste? —inquirió el menor todavía asustado e intentando liberar su brazo derecho.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron aterrorizados y se voltearon sor su padre, las cadenas de las esposas sonaron débilmente cuando intentó tirar de ellas.

—Para que no interfieras

—¡¿Sabías que Isabel murió!? —exclamó Eren

—Y tú ¿sabías que por un momento perdiste la cabeza?

—Levi no tuvo nada que ver —lloriqueó— papá...por favor...

—Si sobrevive te dejare usarlo como tu nuevo juguete

Murmure un par de insultos como pude pero aquel hombre no se inmuto ni un poco, suspiró con pesadez por la bulla que generaba Eren y se puso los guantes de látex para comenzar con la operación, las llaves eran molestas así que las puso en el gancho de la pared cerca de Eren pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no las alcanzara.

—Déjalo —suplicó Eren— por favor, papá.

—Es una lección que debes de aprender —su padre levantó una especie de aguja gruesa y grande colocándola debajo de una de las esquinas de mi ojo— míralo Eren, no tengas miedo.

En ese momento no supe cómo defenderme, tampoco sirvió de nada las incontables veces que agite mis manos y piernas. Los sollozos de Eren me motivaron a seguir luchando, incluso si este era el final no quería que él lo viera. No de esta forma.

Mientras más rápido mejor.

 _"mierda, Eren deja de lastimarte"_ Pensé.

Al principio mis oídos escuchaban atentamente como Eren gritaba a todo pulmón y la barra de metal temblaba violentamente cada vez que el intentaba alcanzar las llaves y se cortaba la muñeca con el filo de las esposas ya cubiertas de sangre que goteaba hasta sus codos.

Grisha dejó a un lado la picana y fue hacia su hijo dispuesto a callarlo. Volví a escuchar un chillido y varios lamentos que me erizaron la piel de solo recordarlos, no podía hacer nada para defenderlo.

De pronto todo se quedó en silencio y el padre de Eren volvió a la mesa de instrumentos levantando la picana y el martillo para clavármelos en el ojo.

Demasiado silencioso.

Siempre dicen que las pesadillas y los peores monstruos se esconden en la oscuridad, o en la inconciencia.

Un sonido como el de un madero quebrándose se escuchó antes de que el pequeño martillo cayera sobre mi cara, Grisha levantó la vista con curiosidad y sus ojos se quedaron paralizados al ver como Eren se había dislocado el hombro lo suficiente como para alcanzar el aro de llaves y con un rápido movimiento liberarse de las esposas.

Aquel era un juego de sombras que se reflejaban en la pared, yo era un simple espectador atado como un perro viendo como la vida de alguien se apagaba frente a mis ojos.

Eren le quitó la picana y se la clavó en la nuca con una agilidad impresionante, y de la misma asombrosa forma Grisha no murió.

Matar a una persona es difícil, o a veces la vida nos juega una mala pasada.

—¡Es mío! ¡no lo toques! ¡Levi es mío! —gritó Eren con una cara que ni yo mismo reconocería— ¡nadie...nadie ...nadie

Los instrumentos se voltearon junto con la mesa cuando su padre intento aferrarse al mantel, ese fue un grave error porque Eren cogió de todo para golpearlo en la cabeza y el cuerpo ocasionando que el rostro de ese hombre se desfigurara.

Pero no moría.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza evitando ver esa escena, la repulsión y el asco de haber sido elegido sobre el hombre que le dio la vida eran interminables.

Fuera lo que fuera, Grisha seguía siendo su padre, yo era un simple extraño que arruino sus pacificas vidas. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos y balbucear que todo eso parara de una vez sentí las cálidas manos de Eren abalanzándose sobre mí.

Su cuerpo estaba húmedo, claro que no era sudor.

Despedía un olor a muerte y pequeñas convulsiones lo atacaban de vez en cuando.

—Perdóname —murmuró— Levi yo te amo, Levi eres mío, Levi...Levi

Sus pegajosas manos cubiertas de líquido cerebral mancharon mi cara cuando comenzó a acariciarme.

Parecía un niño asustado luego de haber cometido alguna travesura.

Me desató horas después y quitó con cuidado esa cosa que me forzaba a mantener la boca abierta. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio hubiera escapado de allí luego de ver todo el desastre de sangre pero si quería amar a Eren tendría que dejar a un lado mi sano juicio.

De todas formas, la gente siempre muere.

Al salir del sótano me di cuenta que Grisha nos había tenido encerrados varios días porque la reconstrucción estaba punto de terminar.

Todo lo demás se convirtió en papeleo. Personas como Nil que desconfiaron del accidente, que origino la muerte de Grisha, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro para ser encontrados más tarde muertos y con graves signos de haber sido atacados por una bestia.

Erwin decidió mantenerse al margen de todo y prometió ayudarnos si a cambio se quede a vivir en Zerberus junto con Mike, Hanji recibió toda la culpa de mis crímenes y como ya estaba muerta tiraron su cuerpo a una fosa común junto con los demás miembros de su equipo.

Yo fui absuelto de todo cargo, cosa que fue mal vista por algunos, y desaparecí del mapa de los investigadores para siempre.

A mediados de junio, Eren decidió abandonar la universidad y convertirse en el director de todo Zerberus para alegría de los pacientes y tormento de los inversionistas que acosaban a su padre. Demolimos la casa y en su lugar construimos una más pequeña y limpia.

Aún recuerdo el escándalo que Eren y yo solíamos causar en las entrevistas con los accionistas o la prensa, como el asiento principal era solo uno Eren solía sentarse en mis piernas y si la reunión le parecía aburrida me miraba con su cara de cachorro antes de comenzar a besarme de una forma descarada y sin pudor alguno.

Por supuesto que todos apartaban la vista soportando de la mejor forma aquella exhibición, no querían terminar como Nil.

Al salir de esas reuniones nos encerrábamos en el ascensor o en algún salón vacío para hacerlo hasta que Eren quedara exhausto o en su limite

Nos casamos en navidad, el notario y la iglesia se opusieron a eso pero Eren logro convencerlos (no hay nada que ese mocoso no obtenga) y Mikasa fue la madrina de bodas, al menos ella trata de no entrometerse en nuestra relación porque creo que ya sabe lo que le espera.

La luna de miel que nos organizaron en un hotel de Alemania resulto esplendorosa, tuve el lujo de ver a Eren vestido de novia y me entretuve como nunca mientras le arrancaba pedazo a pedazo esa delicada prenda hasta dejarlo a mi merced.

Nos gustaría adoptar un niño, pero nuestros antecedentes son demasiado graves para obtener todos esos permisos y tampoco creo que sea legal.

Esta mañana fuimos al cementerio de Zerberus para dejarle flores a Isabel, había un niño, al parecer hijo del enterrador, tiene cuatro años y su madre lo deja limpiando floreros toda la tarde.

Tiene el cabello rubio y una piel albina, nos ayudó a colocar las flores en un lugar fresco y se entretuvo jugando con Eren hasta que estuvo a punto de oscurecer.

A veces me pregunto porque la gente que no quiere hijos los tiene.

Pero eso se puede resolver.

Deje a Eren en la cama cuando volvimos del cementerio, se veía muy bien durmiendo y no quise despertarlo. Gracias al cielo las fosas recién cavadas estaban intactas y con tierra fácil de remover.

Ese niño se llama Angeru, no le importó que lo cargara en mis brazos al salir de la sucia casa donde vivía, tampoco reaccionó al ver como sus padres desaparecían entre las sombras. Era muy pequeño para entender lo que pasaba.

Cerca de la medianoche volvimos a casa deposite al niño ya dormido en la cama donde descansaba Eren, seguramente se llevara una bonita sorpresa en la mañana al ver a nuestro nuevo retoño en casa.

Como ya dije antes, lo que Eren quiere lo consigue.

Queme las ropas ensangrentadas en la chimenea y luego de darme un baño me escabullí entre las sábanas acercando el cuerpo de mi esposo al mío, escuche un quejido de protesta pero lo acurruque entre mis brazos antes de apagar la luz para que todo quedara a oscuras.

Dicen que los peores monstruos no se esconden debajo de tu cama, y tampoco dentro del armario.

Los peores monstruos caminan a tu lado, los puedes tocar y sentir.

Incluso puedes llegar a enamorarte de ellos.

Y ¿Por qué no?

Solo tienes que apagar la luz, nosotros estaremos esperándote.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Quise darle un toque especial al final, espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

 **Angeru es un personaje de SNK, fue el creador del equipo tridimensional y se lo menciona en "el hijo del titán" una extensión del manga.**

 **Fue un final bonito, como prometí.**

 **XD Apague la luz de mi cuarto y me dio miedo. Normalmente soy muy susceptible a la oscuridad, no me gusta, siempre que apago el interruptor tengo que pegar un salto desde la puerta hasta mi cama y hacerme bolita en las cobijas.**

 **Al menos esta noche mi gato estará conmigo.**

 **Nos vemos en otra de mis historias.**

 **Hasta pronto. (?)**


End file.
